A Spell of Darkness
by XoX.Rainbow.Lovin.Lesbo.XoX
Summary: Bella was in a car accident that killed her mother and made her blind. Now she's in Volterra, trying to save Edward. Please Read and Review! Rated T for angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece of Twilight. So sad **

Preface

I was driving home with my mother from the movies. This was as happy as I had been since Edward had left me. We stopped at red light, laughing as we sang along to some random song. She held my hand. The light turned green. We drove forward, never expecting what would happen next. There was a glint of headlights and suddenly, my mother screamed. It was all a blur after that. Glass, blood, and crunched metal. A shower of falling glass was the last thing I saw before I would never see again.

* * *

I woke up quickly from the nightmare. Of course, it was still black when I opened my eyes. "Alice?" I murmured. A cup was tossed into my hands. I sipped it wearily, it was coffee.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Alice asked me cautiously. I nodded.

"I may be blind, but somehow, I have an amazing sense of direction." I grinned, on a more serious note, I said, " But, when we get near. . ._him_, could you block your mind from my. . .blindness?"

" Of course, if you want." She replied softly.

I heard and felt the car stop. " We're here." Alice said flatly, " Get out of the car, take two steps right and then run straight for about fifteen paces. You'll hit a fountain then, go around it and run in a line. You should hit the alley and Edward should snap out of it." She said this in about two seconds, but it was waaayyy easier to understand than Braille. I jumped out of the car and followed her directions. As I ran toward the fountain, I brushed against some people. What a big crowd. I hit the fountain with the tip of my shoe and ignored Alice's directions to go around. I leaped over the edge of the fountain, grimacing as the cold water bit into my skin. I splashed around and jumped over the next edge. I ran in a line, "Edward! Please, don't do it! Edward!" I cried out. I pushed through a few bodies and stretched a hand out. I hit a wall. Damn! Had I missed one of Alice's directions? I frantically swept my hand over the wall. My hand slipped off the wall and onto a cold chest.

My breath caught as I slowly pushed on the chest. The person stepped back into the alley. I pushed the person a few more steps before I stopped. My hands rose from the chest to the neck. They continued their way to the face. I traced their eyes, closed by eyelids. I swept over their nose and finally on to their lips. I traced the lips over and over, feeling the familiar texture. I lastly raised my hands to their hair. It was messy and had another familiar texture. My hands dropped to my sides. This was Edward Cullen.

"Edward." I said softly, "Open your eyes. Please, for me. I'm alive and here. Open your eyes and look at me." I felt him grip my arms. His breath mingled with mine. He kissed my throat and I froze.

" I really am dead." He whispered, " This must be hell. I don't care, I'll take it." I pulled away. I pushed him further into the alley.

" Hurry, Edward. We need to leave before the Volturi come!" I begged. This seemed to arouse him. I felt him straighten up.

" She's right Edward." A tinkling voice came from the front of the alley. I turned, almost bouncing for joy.

"Alice!" I squeaked. She skipped near me and I frowned. I heard more than one pair of feet. " Alice, who's with you?"

" Some of the guard of the Volturi." Edward said flatly. I sighed. Alice took my arm and led me along.

"Follow us." An unfamiliar voice barked. I could tell it was female. We walked and walked until Alice whispered in my ear, " We're coming up to a hole where we have to jump in. I'll drop you down, and Edward will catch you." I nodded slowly. Seconds later we stopped. Alice gripped my wrists and led me to an area. I slid down and she dangled me in a hole. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut out of habit. Then she dropped me.

Wind whipped at my hair as I fell fast. I was glad I had bit my lip; if I hadn't, I probably would've screamed. Cold arms caught me and set me on my feet. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Edward never let go of me as he led me into the unknown. I wrapped my arms around his waist. It felt normal, like this was how it was supposed to be. Alice was suddenly at my side, helping me as I stumbled along. There were some things on the floor that were big and easy to trip over. Why didn't they think of the blind when they were building this place?

**Well? How'd you like it? I just got a new laptop, so I will be able to update more often! : )**

**R&R!!! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is a fantastic book that I shall never own. *sniff* *SOB***

We walked on and on until we came upon the apparent room. "Ah, hello Edward!" a voice greeted us loudly, "Oh, Alice and Bella are here too! What a happy reunion!" I frowned as he said my name. How did he know me? I shook my head and let my thoughts wander. Edward. I loved him, but I knew he was only doing this under a guilty consciousness. If he knew I was blind… he'd probably drop his hands from me instantly. The people in this room were definitely vampires, that much I knew. I bit my lip. Suddenly, I was brought to the present conversation.

"The law claims them!" an unfamiliar voice hissed.

"Caius, I am not overjoyed with the fact that a human knows about us, but I see no reason to kill her." The voice who greeted us replied.

"I say we just kill them and get this over with, Aro." A new voice mumbled.

"I agree." The female voice I had heard earlier in the alley chimed in.

"Patience, Jane. You as well Dimitri." Aro said unhappily. A few low growls were his reply.

"I see a different opportunity. Wouldn't she make a wonderful addition to our guard?" Aro suggested.

I froze. He…he wanted to change me. I felt nauseous. It wouldn't work. I was blind.

"No." I said firmly, interrupting the quarreling between Caius, Dimitri, and Aro.

"Why? You don't think we won't?" the one named Caius snarled.

"No, but…. I don't think it would work." I murmured. Laughter echoed around the room.

"Why, my dear?" Aro asked me gently. I stepped away from Edward's arms and looked in Aro's general direction.

" I'm…handicapped… in. . . ways." I stuttered

"How so?" Aro urged me.

"I'm. . . I'm blind." I hung my head as silence filled the room.

"What?" Edward's voice whipped through the room. I flinched.

"Bella, please tell us how you came to be blind." Aro requested.

"My mother had come up to Washington to be with me for a week," I began. "We went to go see a movie in Port Angeles. Everything went fine. We were driving home, and stopped at a red light. We went to go," tightness gripped my stomach and tears were beaded in my eyes. "We drove forward and a drunk driver hit us head on." By now I was sobbing, but no one moved forward to comfort the blind girl. "My mother died, and I lost my sight. That last thing I saw was a shower of glass that was before I'd never see again." I took deep breaths and wiped at my eyes. I had lied about one thing; the drunk driver. A drunk driver didn't hit us; a rogue vampire did.

**Duh duh duh!!! *Cue lightning* What'd ya think! R&R!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Jasper!!**

**Alice: Ahem**

**Me: Yes?**

**Alice: You're talking about my man.**

**Me: You mean my man.**

**Alice: *Growl* *Pounce* *Bite***

**Me: AHHH! IT BURNS!**

**BPOV**

Edward and Aro continued to speak tensely. I drifted by Alice and layed my head against her shoulder.

"I miss Sammi." I whimpered. Sammi was assigned as my guide dog. How I wished to feel her wet nose, guiding my hand to something. "I feel lost without her." And I did.

"You're free to go." Aro said happily, "Remember our agreement, Edward."

Alice took my elbow and led me out of the room quickly. We walked for a few paces before we sat down. I buried my face in my hands. And I cried. Not breath-ripping sobs, just softly, crying like a child would. "I-I feel so lost." I cried, "I'm blind. I don't have a mother. And now I'm going to have to deal with losing you _again._ I d-don't think I can handle it." Alice pulled me close and stroked my hair.

"I won't leave you. I promise. No matter what happens." She whispered.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked timidly. She nodded and pulled it out. I took it and dialed.

"_Hello?_" Jacob said with a yawn.

"Jake?" I bit my lip. My voice woke him up.

"_Bella? What the hell! Where are you? How-_"

"I called to tell you I'll be home soon. Be safe." I whispered and shut the phone.

**EPOV ** (When Bella tells everone she's blind.)

"I'm. . .I'm handicapped. . . in ways." My beautiful angel stuttered. I frowned and looked in her direction. Her eyes were closed.

"I'm. . .I'm blind." She mumured and dropped her head low. My mind couldn't register what she was saying. My Bella, blind? How?

"What?" I exhaled sharply. She opened her eyes and looked at me. A sharp stab of pain appeared in my chest as I looked in her chocolate brown eyes. They were different, very clouded in a way. I turned back to the front, feeling cold. I continued to talk to Aro. I had failed my angel, Bella. If I hadn't left, I could have been there to protect her. If I hadn't left, I could have saved her sight and her mother. It was then I made a vow to Isabella Marie Swan. I _would_ make her see again, no matter what it costed.

**Okay to make things clear; Bella is in denial, so she doesn't want to know that the venom could make her see again. She doesn't want to tell the Volturi that she was made blind by the vampire because she's afraid she'll get the Cullens in trouble.**

**R&R please!!**

**-fang luver454**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm feeling really bad. I have not been typing correctly, making huge gaps. Like the conversation between Aro and Edward. I'm so sorry!!! I'm thinking about rewriting the story. This chapter I will explain the conversation that Edward and Aro had. If you want me to rewrite the story, please comment and tell me. I probably will keep writing though.**

BPOV

I finally managed to stop crying to ask Alice something.

"What was the deal that Edward made with Aro?" I asked clearly.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all." Alice said hastily. I frowned.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I'll tell you." The one named Jane spoke coldly. I jumped. I hadn't been aware of her presence.

"He made an agreement with Aro." She continued, "He made an agreement to change you. If he doesn't there will be consequences."

I went cold. I stood up and curled my hands into fists, standing in a random direction.

"You did what?" I hissed slowly, "You. . .why? You didn't give me a choice." I reached out and found a wall. I leaned against it wearily.

"It was the only way to get you out alive." Alice whispered. I clenched my teeth.

"Maybe I'd rather be dead." I hissed. I felt the hurt in the silence Alice left.

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked quietly. I spun around fastly.

"_Why_ would I say that? I've been through hell these last few months. I've lost you, my sight, and my mother in a few months, and you ask why I would say that?" I shook my head.

"You're free to go now. We request that you don't linger in the city." Jane spoke.

"Just. . .take me home. Please." I whispered. I wanted to break down there, I wanted to weep and wail and ask Edward to take me in his arms and kiss me. But he left me. He didn't want me. He had made an agreement that made him unhappy, now he would always have me around for eternity. An immortal nuisance.

Alice gasped quickly and froze at my side. "Is that really how you see it? That you'll be a nuisance to us?" she growled. My breath caught and I bit my lip. So she had saw what I had been thinking. I nodded and felt a tear escape my eye.

"Can. . .can we just leave. Just take me home, please." I whispered, my head hanging in shame. I felt Alice tenderly grip my arm to leading me away from the Volturi.

"Alice," I murmured.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Why would Edward agree to change me?" I muttered. "It's not like he _wants_ to." I whispered bitterly.

"Oh, Bella." Alice whispered softly. She didn't answer the question.

She picked me up and slid me into a car. A few moments later I felt her slide in next to me. I assumed Edward was driving. While we drove I drummed my fingers against my knee and hummed. After about ten minutes of doing this Alice caught my fingers in mid-drum and held them.

"Could you please be still for one moment?" she begged. I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry," I murmured, "It's what I do when I think sometimes." I continued to think, and must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a plane.

"Wha'?" I whispered dazedly. A cup was pushed into my grip by cold hands. The hands brushed my skin slightly and pulled away quickly.

"Alice told me to give this to you." Edward said softly. I sipped it cautiously and found that it was coffee. Déjà Vu much.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned.

"She went to the bathroom to sneak a call to Jasper." Edward murmured back quietly. I reached my hands out to feel my surroundings. I felt the window and accidently brushed Edward's leg next to me. So I was at the window seat, Edward was sitting beside me, and Alice had the aisle seat. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Edward swiftly reached over me and closed the blind on the window, I heard it snap. It took me a moment to comprehend that the sun was rising. I felt myself let out a shaky sigh.

"What is it like?" I asked him quietly.

"What?" he asked

"The sunrise. What is it like?" I repeated.

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "It's beautiful, I guess. There are I mixture of the most delicate colors like pink, purple, and a little blue. It makes me feel like one small thing in one big world." He sighed. I could hardly stand it. I felt angry tears forming behind my eyelids. Why me? Why did it have to be me? Why was I the one who was blind? I took a few deep breaths and calmed down slightly. I get frustrated at times, I'll admit. Becoming blind wasn't easy to cope with.

"We will be arriving at Seattle airport in ten minutes. We hope you enjoyed the flight." A monotone voice said on the intercom. I started. We were really that close to home?

"How long did I sleep?" I wondered aloud.

"Long enough for us to get drive to the airport, get on a plane, and get on another plane." Alice answered. I jumped, I didn't realize she was here.

"We've landed now. I called our family and told them to meet us here." Alice murmured to Edward. I frowned. The Cullens were here. Great, just great, I thought. Another bunch of people to lie to.


	5. Chapter 5

When we were told we could get off the plane, I took a deep breath. I unbuckled myself and turned to face Alice.

"You guys go ahead and meet your family. I'll . . . be there in a moment." I said slowly.

"Alright, but stay_ right here._ I'll come back for you in a moment." Alice agreed. I grimaced.

"Alice, I can make my own way off the plane. Haven't we already gone over this? I am blind, but I have an amazing sense of direction." I grinned.

"Okay, but stay in one place after you get off the plane." Alice said. I could tell by her voice that she was smiling. I felt a breeze beside me and suddenly I was alone. I could hear a few people leaving the plane and stretched to leave.

I walked out into the aisle and paused. I felt like someone was watching me. I spun around and called out. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly cold hands held me in a choke hold.

"Not funny, Alice." I gasped. The grip tightened and I choked for breath. A laugh echoed in my ears and I cried out. I knew that laugh; it had haunted me for the last six months. I had heard it in empty hall rooms, at night, and in my house.

"Victoria!" I whispered. She laughed again.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you brought back a few friends." She breathed into my ear. Her hands tightened even more and I stopped breathing. I knew there would be black bruises on the neck. Tears streamed down my face and her grip loosened slightly.

"W-what do y-you want." I rasped. She growled.

"Send your friends and the dogs away. So I can finally get my revenge. I'll be waiting, dear." She released me and I fell to the ground. I breathed deeply and began to sob.

"Bella!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Embry!" I whispered, close to tears.

"Shh, shh." He murmured, "Its okay. Jake and the rest of the pack are here. Jared even brought Sammi. Those bloodsuckers of yours are waiting for you. Don't worry; we'll chase that redhead leech away." He murmured words of comfort while he carried me into the airport.

"Bella!" Jake called. I reached out and took his hands. He pulled me out of Embry's arms and held me close. I inhaled his scent and leaned into him wearily.

"Where are the Cullens?" I asked, "Are you guys okay with them?"

"The Cullens are in the corner on the other side of the airport. We're fine." He replied.

"Please take them to me." I whispered. He gripped my arm softly and guided me to where they were. I could hear other footsteps behind us and wondered if the pack was following us. Jacob suddenly stopped and I jolted forward.

"Bella, you're okay." I heard Alice sigh. I felt her dance up to in front of me. She took my hand and pulled from Jacob. I stopped and I felt her stare burn through my skull.

"Are . . . are they here?" I asked softly. She understood immediately.

"Yes." She answered.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's soft voice. I smiled and stepped forward. I was engulfed in loving arms and I felt happy. _Happy_. The word bounced around in my head. I hadn't been truly happy in . . . a while.

"Thank you, Bella. How could we ever repay you?" Carlisle said gratefully.

"Yeah, Bella. You _are_ accident magnet. What kind of human would pick a fight with the Volturi?" Emmett laughed. I smiled along with him.

"Bella?" Rosalie said slowly, "I want to thank you for having the courage to go and save my brother. I feel horrible. Can you forgive me?" I nodded and I felt her arms go around my shoulder quickly and release me.

"What's wrong, Bella? Your emotions are wild. You're devastated, terrified, and hurt all at the same time." Jasper said curiously. I frowned and it hit me. They didn't know I was blind.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked. It was silence.

"We thought-" Edward began, but he was cut off by a loud bark. Without warning I was knocked down by something big and hairy. A wet tongue licked my hand and I snorted with laughter.

"Sammi!" I giggled. She barked and rubbed her head against my hand. "I missed you too." I murmured. I stood up and she got behind me and gently pushed me up. I heard someone panting and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Bella." Jared huffed, "She must've heard you; she just came running in."

"It's fine Jared. Do you have the lead?" I asked. He handed it to me and I knelt down.

"Here, Sammi. Come on." I cooed. She came and put her snout in my hand. I smiled as I clipped the lead to her harness. I also reached into her little bag around her back and pulled out a treat. I gave it to her and she took it gently. I patted her lightly and she was now aware that she was on duty. I stood up and reached down to grab the lead.

I turned to the Cullens, who had been silent the entire time.

"I'm blind." I said flatly. Silence. I started to get agitated. Were they even there? I couldn't believe what I couldn't see.

"They've left me again haven't they?" I mumbled to myself.

"No, we're here, Bella." Rosalie assured, "It's just . . . a lot to take in." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Friends don't desert friends, Bella." Alice told me. I froze as she spoke. Friends. Victoria. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Sammi whined as I fell flat on my butt.

_Send your friends and the dogs away. So I can finally get my revenge. I'll be waiting, dear. _Victoria's voice sneered in my mind.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I blinked at Edward's voice. This was going to be hard. I was going to have to send them away. I was going to have to leave them again. _Don't be petty Bella, It was going to happen eventually, _I reminded myself. The hole in my chest was ripped open again. I pulled myself up and stroked Sammi to give myself comfort. Then I did the hardest thing of my existence.

"Go away Edward." I spat venomously, "All of you." I put as much venom into my voice as possible, but I was radiating waves of love and apology.

"I hate you Alice. I hated you ever since I met you. You left me and I hate you for it." I snapped. All the while I was sending out waves of love. I was glad I was blind; I couldn't even begin to imagine the look on Alice's face. I spun around to face Jasper (I don't know how I knew where he was).

"I despise you! You almost killed me and I hate you for it. Why don't you go back to the Volturi! It'd be best if you were out of the picture!" I spat at him. I paused for a moment, glaring in his direction. But I was sending waves of love and asking him to forgive me. I also pulled down the color of my shirt slightly, hoping that he'd notice the bruises. I felt the hole ripping through my chest with ever word I spoke.

Please forgive me.

I was sending that out in huge waves of emotion to Jasper, hoping that he just might get the picture that I didn't want to do this.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want any of you." I said at last. Sending out waves of pain.

"If that's how you want it." Edward said brokenly and stiffly. I almost broke down right there, I almost begged him to forgive me and that I was sorry. I almost let the tears spill. But I didn't. I just kept my emotions in check and sent them out to Jasper.

"Good-bye Bella." He whispered and they were gone.

I almost broke down there, but I had another job to take care of.

"Jake, go home. Leave me alone." I growled.

"But the redheaded leech-" he protested.

"I don't care. Just leave. Take Sammi with you." I interrupted. I thrust her lead to him and turned and ran away.

I weaved through all the bodies somehow and ran through the automatic doors and outside.

"I'm here. They're gone. Victoria!" I shouted. I didn't care what people thought. I just wanted death to come. All of the sudden, cold hands grabbed my throat and I was thrown in a car, I assumed. My head hit something hard and I passed out, feeling the blood seeping from my skull.

**Well? Very long chapter. Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_You hit your head on something hard, a piece of metal I assume." The doctor told me, "It did something with your nerves, damaged them in some way. We don't know how to repair it." I sat there silently. They tried to get me to talk or eat but I just sat there. After three days, I finally snapped out of it. That was when Sammi came to me. They told me her previous owner had abandoned her and some people thought she would make a great guide dog. She had been abandoned. Just like me. We started to heal together, piece by piece. _

I woke with start. I gasped as I remembered the occurrences of the previous day. I sat up and felt around with my hands. I frowned as I felt the ground; it was grass. I listened closely and heard crickets singing so I assumed it was night. I breathed in deeply, and tasted the crisp outdoor air.

"Hello?" I called softly, "Is anyone there?" I heard a dark chuckle. There were many different chuckles after that.

"Ah, Bella. You stupid little girl." Victoria sneered. My breath came quicker and my heart began to pound.

"Where am I?" I asked surprised at how steady my voice was. I heard Victoria sigh.

"Oh. I forgot about your _condition._" Victoria growled, "Oh, how I wanted to see your face when you woke up and saw that you were in the place where Laurent was killed. You and your mate's meadow."

How could you forget, I thought, you were the reason I'm blind. You caused it. Then realization about what she said settled in. My breath caught. We were in our meadow. _His _meadow. I had to remind myself that it was no longer _our _meadow. Oh, how I wanted to open my eyes and look around at the wonderful place. I wanted to see the flowers, the moon, anything.

"He . . . he's not mine. I left him." I said through gritted teeth.

"My, my, my. I forgot about that stunning presentation yesterday. Bravo!" she clapped her hands, "For a moment I thought that you were serious. But you weren't were you? You love him!" I began to lose my breath.

"I-I had to do it for him. You would've killed him. Them." I snapped. I could feel the tension in the air. I felt a slight breeze and then I felt her cold hands caress my cheek. That caress was replaced by a stinging pain. I fell backwards and whimpered. She had slapped me. I stood up swiftly and backed away slowly. I hit something hard and cold.

"Wrong way." A male voice snickered and I was shoved to the ground. I shrieked as my wrist snapped beneath me.

"Who else is with you?" I demanded, cradling my hurt arm.

"Oh, just about sixty or so newborns." Victoria replied. My mouth popped open and my breath was let loose. I heard her ghostly chuckle and I shuddered. Suddenly, a hand hit me up the head. I bit my lip and kept silent. Blood seeped down my face and I trembled. Nausea spread over me. Cold hands took me by my neck and lifted me up off the ground. Death was near, I realized and braced myself.

"Revenge at last." Victoria said sweetly. Her hands tightened and I choked. Life was slowly fading away. I was barely conscious. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in my life. A growl. The pack had come to my recue. The cold grip on my neck was released and I fell to the ground. I just lay there, praying for the pack. Somebody knelt down beside me.

"Who?" I whispered groggily.

"Oh, Bella!" Jasper whispered. The Cullens were here. This meant that they were fighting.

"I-I'm s-so sorry I got you into this." I sputtered, sobs ripping at my chest. He stroked my hair.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It was our choice to get involved." He told me.

"L-leave me. Go help the others." I managed. He gently kissed my forehead and he was gone.

I lay there, listening to the fighting. I winced as the metallic sound of a vampire getting pulled apart was released into the air. I wanted to shriek into the air, ask if everyone was okay. How was I to know that my vampire's weren't the ones getting ripped apart? Damn my blindness.

All of the sudden, a cold hand gripped my wrist and yanked my away from the clearing. I thrashed and screamed, hoping for anyone to hear my outcry. No one came to my rescue.

"Shut up!" Victoria snapped, stabbing something in my shoulder. I bit my lip, not letting a sound out. I felt up my shoulder and pulled out a dagger.

"Thank you!" Victoria snarled, yanking it out of my hands. She dropped me on the forest floor and I cursed.

"This time, it will be easy and simple. No one to come to your rescue now." She spoke. I could feel her presence near my abdomen.

I knew she raised her hands

Then she brought the knife swiftly through my skin.

Pain was all I could imagine.

Blood was smeared all over my body.

I was alone.

Dying and alone.

Then my angel came.

"Bella." He whispered.

He kissed my forehead.

And then blackness engulfed me.

**What'd ya think? Do u want me to do a chapter on Jasper's Point of View? I might do a short part. Yes, I have decided!**


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV (When Bella comes into the airport)**

Jacob guided Bella over to us. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the dogs made our way to us. I nudged Alice and she turned away from Carlisle. I nodded in Bella's direction. Alice radiated vibes of relief as Bella came into her sight.

"Bella, you're okay!" Alice sighed. She danced over to in front of Bella and took her hand. She tugged Bella away from the dog they called Jacob. Bella went along with her for a moment and then stopped. She bit her lips and I could feel waves of hesitation roll off her.

"Are . . . are they here?" Bella asked softly. I was confused, did she mean us? Alice seemed to understand because she answered softly.

"Yes." Alice whispered. I was still confused. Why did Bella ask about us? Couldn't she see that we were here?

"Bella?" Esme asked tenderly. She came forward and wrapped her arms around Bella. Bella emmitted waves of happiness. Then she was sending out waves of shock. She was shocked that she was happy? I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said sincerely, "How could we ever repay you?" Bella's cheeks flushed a delicate pink, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, Bella. You _are_ a danger magnet. What kind of human would pick a fight with the Volturi?" Emmett laughed, clearing away the tension in the air. Bella smiled shyly along with him.

"Bella?" Rosalie said slowly, "I want to thank you for having the courage to go and save my brother. I feel horrible. Can you forgive me?" Bella felt surprise for a moment before she nodded. Rose moved forward and put an arm aound Bella awkwardly for about two seconds. Then I was struck by all Bella's emotions. It was all I took to keep from passing out.

"What's wrong, Bella? Your emotions are wild. You're devastated, terrified, and hurt all at the same time." I said curiously. She frowned for a moment. Then realization spread through her emotions.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked. It was an uncomfortable silence. Most everone was sending off confusion, except for Edward and Alice. They were feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

"We thought-" Edward started, but was cut off by a loud bark. We all whipped our heads to the side in confusion. Then I saw a black lab running quickly toward us. Chasing after her was the one dog named Jared. Ha, a dog chasing after a dog. The labrador came straight for Bella, jumping up on her and knocking her to the ground. Bella laughed as the dog licked her hand.

"Sammi!" she squealed, waves of calmness and relief rolling off her. "I missed you too." She murmured as the dog nuzzled into her hand. Jared was gasping for breath and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Bella." He gasped, "She must of heard you; she just came running in."

"It's okay, Jared. Do you have her lead?" Bella forgave him. The truth was she could care less about what happened. He handed it to her and she knelt down to the dog's level. "Here, Sammi. Come on." She muttered softly. The dog put her head in Bella's hand and Bella clipped the lead to Sammi's harness. I frowned as I saw a bag on the dog's back. I stared hard at it, rereading it. When I saw what it said I froze, everything making sense. But . . . it couldn't be. Bella couldn't be . . . blind?

The bag read: "Guide dogs of Washington. Helping the sightless see."

Bella reached into the bag and pulled out a treat. She fed it to Sammi and then patted the dog's head gently. She stood and held the lead.

Then everyone's emotions burst through the dam I had built. Confusion added to mine, making me feel physically sick. Pity wept through my mind, making me dizzy. Alice and Edward emmitted such great waves of sorrow I could hardly stand it. I let go of Alice's hand and clenched my them in fists at my side. It took me a moment to sort my emotions from the rest, but I rebuilt the dam again. All of this had happened in less than twenty seconds.

"I'm blind." Bella said finally. My fears were confirmed. As were everyone else's. The dam I built swayed, threatening to break but I held my stance. I focused on my emotions for a second, trying to sort them out. I felt pity, sorrow, pain, confusion, awareness, and guilt.

Bella started to feel agitated. She started to wonder if we were still here. The dogs were silent, but they were tired and understanding. Apparently they already knew. I frowned as I remembered why they were here. They had tracked Victoria here. Victoria. I surpressed a growl and I could tell by Edward's emotions that he agreed.

"They've left me again, haven't they?" Bella mumbled to no one in particular. Pain pulled me under. My whole family felt it. I opened my mouth to assure Bella we hadn't left, but Rose beat me to it.

"No, we're here, Bella." Rosalie assured, "It's just . . . a lot to take in." Rosalie felt overwhelmed with everything going on; Edward going to Volterra, the Dogs, Victoria, and now Bella being blind. Bella let out a breath in relief.

"Friends don't desert friends, Bella." Alice told her. Bella froze as she spoke. Fear embedded her emotions above any other feeling. She swayed and before I or anyone else could catch her she fell on her butt. The dog whined and Bella continued to sit there.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Bella blinked at Edward's voice and slowly stood up. Bella blinked again and I saw tears brimming at her eyelids before that expression was replaced by a venemous one. I opened my mouth as pain emmersed in my emotions. It felt like there was a hole in my chest. I glanced around warily, looking for my attacker. It took me a moment to realize that the emotion wasn't mine; it was Bella's.

"Go away Edward." She spat. Edward recoiled at the tone of her voice. "All of you." She added. The rest of us recoiled. But I only did slightly. I was confused by her tone. She was radiating waves of apology. Mixed in was tons of love.

"I hate you, Alice. I hated you ever since I met you. You always had me be your Barbie doll." She snapped at Alice. Alice flinched and her face . . . she looked so broken. Hurt showed on her face and I could tell from her shaking she was trying to hold back cries. I was confused again. While Bella was talking she sent out waves of affection and guilt to me. Bella spun around to me. As she spun, air floated to my nose. I inhaled her scent and noticed something was off; a different scent was on her. It wasn't dog and I couldn't identify it.

"I despise you! You almost killed me and I hate you for it. Why don't you go back to the Volturi! It'd be best if you were out of the picture!" she hissed at me. She paused for a moment, glaring directly into my eyes with her sightless ones. I flinched as she spoke but continued to focuse on her emotions. She was sending waves of love and forgiveness to me. She self-conciously pulled down the collar her shirt slightly and I surpressed a gasp. On her neck were hand shaped bruise-marks with the scent that I couldn't identify. I gritted my teeth as the pain came back. It was like a hole was punched into my chest and my heart ached. What was wrong with Bella?

Please forgive me.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head as the words passed through my emotions. They were as clear as being said.

I don't want to do this.

Bella spoke to me with her emotions.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want any of you." She said lastly. Sending out waves of pain.

"If that's how you want it." Edward said brokenly. I winced as his emotions came through the dam. He had gone numb again. Bella felt so bad, I could feel her weakness. She wanted to comfort Edward so bad it was almost a need. But she didn't. She just kept sending the same message out to me.

Help me. Help me.

I don't think she was aware she was sending it to me though

"Good-bye Bella." He whispered and we left.

We weaved through the humans in the Seattle airport and ran into the forest. We all split up, but with one destination in mind: Our home in Forks. I arrived fourth; Edward first, Alice second, and Rosalie third. Emmett entered a few seconds after I did and he and Rose went upstairs. For once, I didn't feel lust coming off from them. Edward went up to his room and Alice sat next to me on the loveseat. Two seconds later Carlisle and Esme entered. Carlisle went straight up to his study and Esme went about cleaning things that were already clean. She did that when she was upset. I leaned forward and put my chin in my hands and furrowed my brow.

What could Bella have possibly meant with her emotions? Why did she send us away? Was she in love with that dog Jacob? I heard Edward growl from upstairs and I ignored him. Help me, Help me. I repeated Bella's message in my head a thousand times over in my head.

I don't want to do this. Why did she do it then? And what were the marks on her neck? I sighed and buried my face into my hands. Too many questions and no answers.

"Why would she do that?" Alice asked softly.

"I don't know, darlin'." I replied, wrapping an arm aound her tiny waist.

"She hates me." Alice whispered painfully. I took my arm from her waist and cupped her face in my hands.

"Alice, listen to me. Bella does not hate you. She loves you and admires you." I said sternly and kissed her lips softly.

"Then why would she say that?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know, darlin'. I don't know." I repeated. Then I remembered the bruises on Bella's neck.

"Alice?" I asked, "What happened to Bella's neck?" Alice looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"What happened to her neck?"I asked again.

"What do you mean, Jazzy? When I left Bella on the plane her neck was fine." Alice replied. I frowned. So before Alice left Bella's neck was fine. Then when Bella came in the airport her neck was bruised.

So what happened to Bella after Alice left but before she came into the airport? Who could have gotten her that fast?

I froze. I had found it.

"Shit!" I gasped, standing up. I sent the coffee table flying.

"Jasper? Jazz, what is it?" Alice asked anxiously. Edward was suddenly by my side, as well as the rest of my family.

"Victoria's found Bella." I gasped, "Bella, didn't mean all those things at the airport. She said them because she had to; Victoria threatened her." Everyone was statue-like for a moment before Alice gasped. Her eyes glazed over and she went still.

"Jasper's right." She whispered, "And if we don't get to her soon she'll be dead. The meadow, Edward." Edward was gone before Alice began.

We followed him, tracking his trail. We were brought to the edge of a small meadow. The pack had beat us here and were fighting. Each wolf was fighting about four vampires each. We launched ourselves into the fight, taking the vampires by surprise. I tackled one and started biting and ripped it to pieces. I had the upper hand because I had took it by surprise. I looked into its eyes and gasped. I was staring into a newborn's crimson eyes. I finished it off and shouted out to my family, "Be careful! They're newborns!" I went to help a black wolf and tore a newborn off his shoulder. This newborn was skillful and it took about five minutes to successfully kill it. I could feel my old instincts setting in, from when i was with Maria.

"Jasper!" Alice called to me, "Go help Bella! She's hurt." I raised my face to the air, trying to catch Bella's scent so I could find her. I caught her scent and followed it to the south edge of the meadow. Bella was laying on the ground, a head wound bleeding slightly. I gritted my teeth against the smell of her blood. I was more in control of myself, but that didn't mean her blood wasn't appealing to me.

"Who?" Bella asked weakly as I knelt beside her.

"Oh, Bella!" I whispered. I could feel her panic at our being here and fighting.

"I-I'm s-so sorry I got you into this." She stuttered, sobs ripping from her chest. I stroked her hair, hoping to comfort her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It was our choice to get invovled." I murmured the truth.

"L-leave me. Go help the others." She said. I kissed this self-less angel on her forehead, hoping she would survive so I could welcome her as my sister.

I helped Carlisle finish a newborn, Carlisle wincing as the metallic screeching filled the air. I threw the body parts into the a growing pile nearby. Then I took out a lighter from my pocket. Emmett poured gasoline over the pile and I lit it. The rancid smell of burning vampire flesh was released into the air. I turned around with a grimace on my face. Only about twenty or so newborns were left and the wolves were handling them. With occaciounal help from Emmett. I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a newborn. I snarled as pain spread through my shoulder. I yanked the newborn off my shoulder, furious that she had bitten me. We danced for a few moments, circling and feigh attacking every once in a while. I swiftly placed myself behind her and grabbed her throat.

"Wait!" she cried in a high voice. "Please, don't! I give up! Please don't hurt me!" she sobbed. I paused. My mistake. She twisted around in that partial second and had me in a deadly choke hold. One twist of her arms and my head would be torn away from my body. I cursed myself for being soft. Where had all my years of training with Maria gone? I snarled. Then the pressure was gone. I was free.

I turned around quickly to see Alice standing over a pile of body parts with a match. She dropped the match and a bonefire was started.

"Teach you to mess with my mate, bitch." She muttered. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She kissed my lips softly and then went off to help the wolves. Apparently when the female newborn had attacked me, ten more newborns had burst out of the trees. I headed over to help, was stopped in my tracks. A scream echoed through the meadow. Bella.

"Edward!" I shouted, "It came from south of the meadow!" He was gone, a blur in the mass of newborns and wolves.

I prayed my brother would get there in time. I prayed for Bella to live.

**(A/N- So tempted to end there, but I'm way too nice.)**

EPOV

I ran to where Jasper told me. _Please, God, let her be okay._ I was surprised by my words. Me, praying to God? Then I remembered the cause of my praying; Bella. If she didn't live, then I couldn't. I ran faster, hoping that God would give me a break and let Bella live. I broke through the trees and saw Bella lying there, in a pool of blood.

I knelt down and gently cradled her in my arms. "Bella." I whispered softly. I kissed her forehead and prayed for her to live. Maybe, just once, God would give the damned a break and let this angel live.

**Does Bella live? R&R!!! Did you like Jasper's POV? I didn't mine writing from his POV, it was pretty fun. Buh-bye!!!**

**-Fang luver454**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. JEEZ!! Now I'm all depressed guys. : ( **

BPOV

I woke up to pain. I flinched as I stretched. I touched my shoulder gingerly. It hurt there the most. I reached out a hand to feel my surroundings while my other hand cradled my shoulder. I felt a bed the wall and a lamp. I switched the lamp on, knowing it wouldn't make a difference but to make me feel more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" said a voice like wind chimes. I yelped and jumped up in surprise. Causing pain to blossom in my shoulder.

"Fine, until you scared me crapless. Thanks, Rosalie." I said through gritted teeth. Rosalie chuckled and I rolled my sightless eyes. "Where am I?" I asked.

"In Carlisle's study. He cleared it out and brought in a bed so he could take care of you." She explained.

"Where is everybody?" I asked again.

"Hunting. Somebody had to stay home to watch you, so I volunteered." I could imagine her shrugging.

I was silent. Memories were coming back from yesterday. Me shouting at the Cullens, me sending away the pack, and others.

"Do they hate me?" I asked softly, "I wouldn't blame them if they did." My shoulders sagged.

"They don't hate you." Alice assured me from the doorway. My head shot up, causing movement in my shoulder. I groaned and grasped my shoulder.

"I thought you said they went hunting." I grumbled to Rosalie.

"They did." Rosalie said back.

"Jasper and I left early because we were full." Alice explained. Two cold arms were suddenly around my waist. I hugged Alice back tightly and then two more pairs of arms were around me. Rosalie, Alice, and I sat there hugging for a few minutes.

"I thought . . . I thought you would hate me. After what I said yesterday." I whispered and the pairs of arms around me tightened.

"I explained the situation to them." Jasper suddenly said. I lifted my head to the direction of his voice. I untangled myself from Rosalie and Alice's arms and stood up to face the direction of Jasper.

"You figured it out. You got my message." I murmured.

"I did." Was all he said and I hugged him. Luckily, he was close so I didn't have to lean too far. We hugged and I felt like I was actually part of the family. Family . . .

Charlie.

Oh, crap.

I pulled away quickly and started to fret. "Could someone please drive me back to my house? Charlie is probably freaking out." I started to bite my lip.

"I'll take you." Alice volunteered and I was in cold arms, swept off my feet.

"What is with you guys and carrying me?" I grumbled.

"You just walk so slowly." Alice scoffed, "At a _human _pace. It's so annoying." I laughed and she set me down in a car. She started the car and I knew then it was Carlisle's Mercedes. I would know the hum of the engine anywhere. We drove in silence, but it was filled with my questions. I finally gave in to my curious side.

"Are you guys staying in Forks?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"I think so. Carlisle is at the hospital right now working. I don't know about the others, but I imagine that Esme with stay here and I will, too." Alice replied. I nodded, but only part of my curious thirst was quenched. She stopped the car and announced, "We're here!" I started to get out of the car but Alice placed a hand on my arm. "I would come in, but if I do Charlie will lecture me about being irresponsible and all. Oh, and your lie will work." She told me.

"What lie?" I asked, confused.

"The one you make up when Charlie's yelling at you." She said as if this were the simplest thing in the world. I nodded and stepped out of the car. I felt the pavement of our driveway beneath my feet and I relaxed. I knew my yard like the back of my hand. I scuffed my foot over and felt Charlie's cruiser. I started walking and counted in my head. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. _I stopped at seven and turned to the left. I put a foot out and felt more concrete. I counted as I walked again. _One, two, three, four._ And turned to the right. Almost there. _One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. _After the eighth step my foot hit the stairs. I reached out and felt the railing. I guided myself up the steps and to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I was immediately attacked by a ball of fur. "Hi, Sammi." I murmured. She barked and licked my hand. Then I heard Charlie.

"Are you sure you don't know where she is, Billy?" He asked. He paused and I realized he was on the phone.

"I don't know where she could be! She left a note saying she was going with Alice Cullen, and that was five days ago! She hasn't called once and none of her friends know where she is!" he shouted, clearly frustrated. Time to intervene.

I cleared my throat and stepped out of the doorway. Sammi guided me along to what I thought was the middle of the hall.

"Dad?" I asked, biting my lip. I heard the phone drop and Charlie scramble to pick it up.

"She's here. Yes, she seems okay. Yeah, thanks. You, too. Bye." He hung up the phone and two arms went around me.

"Bella, where did you go?" he groaned after he released me. Suddenly, as Alice predicted, a thought popped into my head.

"I told you dad, I went with Alice. She . . . she took me to Oregon to shop and to teach me how to organize my clothes in my dresser so I know where everything is. You don't want to help me choose clothes _every_ night, do you?" I asked. Charlie still seemed suspicious.

"Why didn't you call afterwards?" he asked.

"I did, but you never answered." I lied again.

"Humph. Alright, kid. But next time warn me, 'Kay?" he said sternly.

"Okay." I agreed, but I doubted I'd be going anywhere soon with the knife injuries I had. I kneeled down and petted Sammi.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty. I ordered pizza." Charlie replied.

"Great. I'm gonna go up to my room for a while." I told him and turned. Sammi walked in front of me, her tail brushing up against my leg while she guided me to the stairs. I climbed up them and went straight to my room. I lay in my bed and Sammi lay on her bed directly below mine. I reached down a hand and stroked her soft fur. I stroked it until I fell asleep.

I woke up to Sammi barking and nudging my face with her nose. I petted her and reached out to grab her harness. I stumbled to my feet and tripped my way downstairs.

"You're awake." Charlie observed.

"Not quite." I mumbled and fell into a chair. Sammie barked again and I wondered if she had to go outside. Then I heard it; my stomach was growling. I grinned and rubbed Sammi's head.

"Good girl." I cooed, "Can I have a piece of pizza?" It wouldn't be the first time Sammi reminded me to eat. Sometimes I went three days on a food strike on my bad days and Sammi would nudge a granola bar into my hand, or a water bottle. I was like that when I was in my zombie-state. I wouldn't eat because I felt empty without Edward. I barely noticed the emptiness in my stomach compared to the emptiness in my heart or the hole in my chest. Very few days it was because of my blindness. Every so often I'd get frustrated when I woke up and couldn't see anything but black. I would cry uncontrollably and throw things. I'd wonder what if Edward was there. Would he have been able to stop me from going through this hell? Then I'd curl up in a ball and gasp as the hole in my chest came back at _his _name. After my fit, Sammi would come over and lay next to me. I did not hate Edward Cullen.

"Sure. Pepperoni or Sausage?" Jake asked. I blinked at his voice and grinned.

"Pepperoni, please." (**A/N- I like pepperoni**) I launched myself at him and hugged him hard. He laughed and hugged me back. I sat back down and he put a plate in front of me. I reached out and guided the pizza to my mouth. I took a bite, savoring the taste. I was hungry. I peeled a pepperoni off the pizza and put my hand down. Sammi wolfed (**A/N wolfed, haha. Like Jake's a wolf. I found that funny**) it down quickly. I had another piece and then I was done. I really had to talk to Jake.

"Hey, Jake. You wanna come help me with my math?" I asked him. I kicked his foot underneath the table and he got it.

"Sure, Bells." He got up and I took his hand. He gave up on guiding me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Jake!" I pounded my fists against his back.

"It's easier." He retorted and set me down on my bed. That was fast. "I have a feeling we're not here to talk about math, are we?" he asked. I chewed on my lip nervously and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I was cruel to you and I'm sorry." He was silent. I reached out and took his hand. We sat there for a few moments before he spoke.

"I thought you were gone, Bella. When we got there, I thought we were too late. I thought I had lost my best friend." He clutched my hand harder, for support. I leaned into him and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over. I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back and buried his face in my neck. I felt wetness there and realized he was crying.

"Shh. It's okay." I soothed. He stopped crying eventually and we just sat there.

"Jacob! Time to go! The game's over!" Billy called from downstairs. I felt Jake get to his feet and he kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat there stunned by that little touch. I got up and reached over my dresser to feel my bathroom bag. I went to take a shower, to wash away the smell of werewolf before I went to the Cullen house.

I stepped out of the shower smelling like freesia. I quickly dressed in jeans and a tank top. I could tell what I was wearing by the way the fabric felt. I just didn't know the colors. I brushed my teeth and pulled a comb through my hair. Sammi was in the bathroom the entire time, in case I fell down or something like that. We quietly padded our way to my room. I closed the door behind me and listened closely. The crickets and birds outside had ceased their songs.

"You can come in now." I mumbled and I heard two thumps. Sammi barked and I cursed. I knelt down and held her jaws together.

"No," I cooed, "They're friends." She thrashed around and got free of my grip.

"Whoa, down girl!" Emmett said. I frowned.

"She jumped on you?" I asked with another frown. Sammi wasn't that . . . ecstatic around people.

"She wasn't growling or anything was she?" I asked.

"Nope." Jasper answered.

"Hmm." I said.

"Why?" Emmett pressed. I shrugged.

"No reason." I stood up and patted Sammi's head. Then I remembered. "Hey, what color shirt am I wearing?" I demanded.

"Your shirt is black." Emmett offered.

"And your jeans are blue." Jasper added.

"Okay, let's go. Who wants to carry Sammi?" I said. Sammi licked my hand at her name.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked simultaneously. I let out an annoyed breath.

"I'm not going to leave my best friend here." I went over to my bed and felt around for my pillow. Once I got it I stuffed it under my blankets and pulled out the recording tape of my pillow case. I felt around my bed and got the stuffed animal. It was a black lab, just like Sammi, and almost her size, too. Jake had told me what it looked like. I threw it on her bed and turned around.

"Ready." I told them.

"I'll take the mutt." Emmett muttered. I scowled and reached out to hit him in the arm.

"Do not talk about Sammi like that." I growled. Emmett laughed.

"Okay. But, just so you know, you hit Jasper instead of me." He chuckled. I sighed and reached out to pat Jasper.

"I'm sorry I hit you Jasper. And I'm also sorry you have to put up with Emmett for eternity." I said sympathetically.

"Hey!" Emmett argued.

"Just kidding." I murmured and laughed quietly. I was picked up bridal style unexpectedly and the air was cooler. I was silent for a few moments while Jasper ran, the wind carrying us. I thought about the night of the fight. I shuddered as I remembered Victoria's hands around my neck. Out of the blue, I was washed with calmness and peace. I patted Jasper's shoulder in thanks and he set me down. Sammi was at my side as I went into the Cullen house.

**You guys are awesome!! Okay, I need your help readers! I can't find this one story that I absolutely loved and started reading. I don't know what it's called and I've Search a lot of times. It's about Bella and she gets engaged to a guy named Nate when Edward doesn't come back in New Moon. Then the Cullens come back. I really really want to find it and if you tell me who it's written by or what it is called I'll make the next chapter SUPER long. Either PM me or leave a review. **

**Okay!! Next chappy is serious talking!!! *o***

**R & R!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Jasper! :D**

**Alice: In your dreams! **

**Me: *Ties Jasper up and runs away impossibly fast***

**Alice: NOOOO! * Chases after us, leaving readers in awkward silence***

**Edward: *sighs* I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Fangluver does not own Jasper, nor does she own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. **

**Me: (in background) Yes I doooo! **

**Bella: Have fun reading! Oh, and Fangluver has an URGENT authors note at the bottom!**

I could feel the temperature change from outside and the Cullen house. I shivered in the warmth of the house and reached down to pet Sammi. I knew this house like the back of my hand. I had memorized every detail, every square inch of this house while they were gone. I knew every corner of this house, from the dips of the floor to the end and start of the walls. I heard the door close and Jasper took my hand, leading me to the couch. I didn't bother to tell him I didn't need help to navigate around the house, I was afraid I might creep him out. Sammi layed down at my feet and I leaned down to scratch behind her ears. I could feel the vibrations as Emmett walked through the house. Smaller vibrations came from the upstairs and I felt a breeze and the couch sank beside me from weight.

"Hi, Alice." I said, brightly. She laughed and poked me in the arm.

"You're so precise it's strange," she laughed and I bit my lip. Sammi stretched at my feet and I felt Alice's weight leave the cushion.

"You're dog is so cute," she squealed. I giggled and reached down to pet Sammi once again.

"She's so spoiled," I said, rubbing her belly. I heard footsteps approaching, not light enough to be feminine, but not heavy enough to be Jasper or Emmett's.

"Carlisle?" I guessed.

"Alice was right; you're very precise." he chuckled. I smiled and stood up, opening my arms. He hugged me and I held back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle." I whispered. "But it had to be done." I trembled and he shushed me, holding a hand against my head.

"It's alright, Bella. It took much courage to do what you did. I'm proud to call you my daughter." he whispered and I gave him a watery smile. "Now, let's check those bandages."

I nodded and he took me by the hand, walking me to the stairs. I heard Sammi hurry to get up and I commanded her to stay. Carlisle lead me up the stairs and to what I imagined was his study. I sat down on the bed and layed down. I lifted up my shirt and ran my fingers over the bandages that concealed my knife wound. Carlisle shocked me, by putting a hand on mine. I jumped and almost had a heat attack.

"You have to remember: I can't exactly see you sneak up on me," I joked. He apologized and slowly started to unwind my bandages. When he reached the end, I felt pain. I could smell the coppery scent now and my breath caught. Carlisle examined my wound for a few more moments before starting to wrap it up in a new bandage. After he was done he moved on to my shoulder. I gasped as he unwound the bandage, sending off waves of pain. He gently brushed his fingers across the wound and I let out a cry. He froze and apologized numerous times before starting to wrap up my shoulder. I hissed and my nails dug into my palms. A cold hand found its way into my hand and I squeezed it hard. It squeezed back lightly and a hand brushed my hair behing my ear.

"I'm here, Bella." Esme said encouragingly. I nodded and tears formed in my eyes as Carlisle finished up. I tissue found its way into my hand and I wiped at my tears.

"Thanks," I croaked. I sighed and laid back down. Carlisle wiped at my wound with a warm cloth and the pain was relieved. Once he took the cloth away, the pain was immediately back. I breathed deeply through my nose as he wrapped my shoulder in new bandages.

"Do you want anything for pain?" he asked. I though about lying for a moment, but didn't want Charlie to find me writhering in pain in the night.

"Yes, please." I answered. I felt him tie something around my arm and then the dampness of a cleansing pad. I wrinkled my nose at the antiseptic smell and I felt him grip my arm. There was a prick of a needle and I breathed in sharply through clenched teeth. He put a band-aid on my arm and I stood.

"That should be good for the next twenty to tweny-four hours." he reassured him. I thanked him and gave him a hug. He left and I was with Esme. I twirled a piece of my hair on my finger and considered about what to say. Esme me beat me to the point.  
She came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Edward is in his room." she whispered lightly in my ear. I smiled in thanks and kissed her cheek. She seemed to realize that I needed no help and I was glad.

I walked slowly down the hall, not bothering to count my steps. I knew this house too well. I stopped and looked up, knowing that the cross that Edward had showed me that very first time would be above me. I pictured it in my head, how beautiful it had been. I raised a hand as if to touch it, but let it drop. I continued to walk down the hall until I came to the last door. I reached out a shaking hand to lay it on the door. So I had gotten it right. I pushed it open slightly, holding my breath.

"Edward?" I said softly. No answer. I felt my stomach plummet as I considered whether or not to step into the room. My foot moved without my consent and I was in Edward's room. I felt my breath catch as I took hesitant steps into the room. I came to his bookshelf and swept my fingers over the CDs. I came across the CD player and the memories came back. I gasped and sank to the floor. I curled into myself and swallowed sobs. I didn't hear him, he was just suddenly there. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent and put my arms around him tentatively. He took that as an invitation and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. My nerves were lit on fire and it was almost as though I could see again.  
I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back with my every being. I finally broke away and rested my forehead against his. His cool breath brushed over my eyelids and he stroked my face. I pulled away from him and sat back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I can't." I looked away, feeling his stare burning on my face. "I'm so sorry," I whispered again. "You didn't deserve all those things I said. I said them to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt by _her_." He stayed silent so I continued

"She hurt me in ways you can never imagine, haunted me in ways that were...indescribable. I couldn't let you gp through the things I had to." I didn't want to go into detail, but I let something slip, "She tortured me for information about you. Where you were, what you were up to. I didn't tell her, I didn't know. Instead, I gave her vivid description of how James died." This was a long time ago, immediately after Edward had left. The pack had found me, Jake had nursed me back to health. I wasn't sure I had ever truly recovered, though.

"I love you," I said strongly.

"I love you," he said, just as strong. I felt him move forward and I lifted my chin expectantly. I felt his lips brush mine, before applying more pressure. I wrapped my arms around him and burrowed my hands in his unruly hair. He kissed me harder and I melted into him. We broke away and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, finding comfort in his arms. I slowly reached up to trace his face, starting with his hair. I ran my fingers through it, over and over again. I memorized the tecture of it, the length. I traced over his ears, smiling secretly. I moved my fingers to brush over his forehead. His eyebrows were down, as if he were frowning. I pursed my lips as I moved my fingers to spread out his creased forehead. He sighed, and I shivered at his cool breath. I ran my hands over his eyelids, in awe of the tips of my fingers brushed his eyelids, and I paused to go over his eyelids a second time. I'd kill to see those beautiful topaz eyes looking into mine again. I carefully mapped out his face, memorizing it once again in my head. I didn't need to do this at all, I had every feature of his face imprinted in my mind. I continued anyways. I stroked his cheekbones, and caressed his cheeks. My fingers ran quickly over his nose, getting the basics, no more. I didn't want to agonize Edward anymore than I had to. Finally, I came to his lips. I caressed them so gently and they parted under my touch, kissing them softly. I brushed my fingers over them one last time before returning to his eyes. I felt drawn to them, and I couldn't help but sweep my fingers over them again and again. Each time, I grew more furious with myself and depressed. I stopped in mid-stroke, my fingers trembling slightly. They shook so softly, I didn't even know they were. But Edward felt their small quiver and I felt his eyes snap open. He guided my hands away from his face and tucked my head in his chest.

"What is it, love?" he asked. I shook with anger at myself. Tears crowded at the edge of my already sore eyes. I closed my unseeing eyes, and a singled tear slid down my cheek. Edward swiped it away and held me, like I was going to start sobbing. But I was done crying, it wouldn't get me anywhere. I held Edward's hand for dear life as I spoke.

"I want to see again."

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ! **

**Okay, sorry for the long long long wait! My computer was busted and I lost every. single. thing. on my computer! D: Yeah, suckish. I got my computer back, but sadly none of my work will be able to be recovered. :/ Sooo...what did you think? I sorta kinda went out on a whim...I had a huge writers block...oh and fyi, Bella and Edward aren't done talking yet! For those of you who think that Bella taking Edward back ASAP in New Moon wasn't acceptable, I'll probably make Edward work to get Bella's trust back. Don't worry! :D Ok, um, I know what's going to happen later on in the story, I have it allllllll planned out. ;) But I'm sort of stuck. So I guess you're gunna have to be stuck with me, right? Well, if you peeps have ANY ideas, please PM me... yeah im a taaad desperate. ;) Writers block happens often with me, sadly! :p Soooo...R and R! Thanks for tuning in! Check out my other stories! **

**-fangluver**

**R&R!**


End file.
